trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spire
The Spire looms menacingly above you, and you take in a deep breath of corruption. You take a look back at your Trimps to help gather some courage, and you push the door open. You slowly walk inside and are greeted by an incredibly loud, deep, human voice. Do you know what you face? If you are defeated ten times in this place, you shall be removed from this space. If you succeed, then you shall see the light of knowledge that you seek. The Spire is the third anomaly, coming shortly after Corruption. The Spire replaces Zone 200, and contains stronger monsters, extremely powerful rewards, and the conclusion to the Droupitee main story line. Entering the Spire will force the player into the map selection screen, which can be turned off in the settings. Losing 10 times in the Spire will effectively knock you off of it, putting you at Zone 200 at the same exact cell you left off. This means the player has ten lives to beat it from start to finish. The Spire can be attempted as many times as the player wants, although once your Trimps are defeated 10 times you have to Portal to try again. Additional Spires also appear in the world as of patch 4.5. For more details about them, see the section titled Additional Spires below. The following are permanent rewards for clearing a Spire for the first time (each reward can only be attained once): *20 Bones *Liquification of the first 5% of the zones of your Highest Zone reached *4x bonus to all Dark Essence drops (compounding) Story You reach the top of an incredibly large mountain. You can see at least 50 zones sprawled out before you. About 30 zones away, you can see a gigantic spire. It looks like architecture from your home world. You hope it's not a mirage... It has been 30 zones, but you're finally here. Time to put what you've learned to the test! You're so close to the source of corruption that you can taste it, and it doesn't taste good. '' Finale This section is very spoiler-heavy on the conclusion to the main story line. Expand if you want to read it. The goal of the Spire is to find and defeat Captain Druopitee. Reaching specific milestones in the Spire will cause him to speak to you, revealing who he is and what he has to do with the player. Cell 10 The voice booms again, and sounds as if it is coming from the walls themselves. It has been forever, yet now we meet, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I believe it is I who you currently seek, Lifetimes ago I was Druopitee. You're glad you remembered his name correctly! You feel tougher as memories begin to flood back, and '''unlocked Toughness II'! Cell 20 On our planet you and I studied time, We realized Warp Speed could affect that line. I took our work in a ship of my own design, To test the effects of our new paradigm. Oh yeah. That's where you knew him from! Wait doesn't he owe you some money? You feel fair taking a vial of 40 Nullifium from a research table. Cell 30 My tests made other dimensions appear, I found this planet in one and flew here. There were hordes of enemies, if that wasn't clear, The finding was huge but the threat severe. Ah, so you're in a different dimension than your friends and family, comforting. Your desire to go home some day causes strength to flow through you, and you unlocked Power II! Cell 40 To stay safe, I built many large towers. I'd climb up, and I'd peer out for hours. I searched for lifetimes, my mind became devoured, then one day I found a way to gain power. Dammit Druopitee. This is all going to end up being his fault, isn't it? You help yourself to a container filled with Helium, and figure he'll owe you a lot more than that once you hear some more. Cell 50 After many lifetimes of observation, I had finally found my salvation. An airborne chemical to cause great mutation, the Corruption was my new creation. Yup, totally his fault. Your desire to stop him is so strong that you've unlocked Motivation II! Cell 60 I pumped Corruption up from my spires, I watched as it spread outward like wildfires. They now bowed to me, their brains freshly rewired, I had almost all that I desired. You feel like anyone willing to pump something called 'Corruption' into a planet's atmosphere probably qualifies as a supervillian. You feel no remorse taking another vial filled with 60 Nullifium! Cell 70 But Trimps, who in numbers are tough as stone, weren't changed and I couldn't control them alone. So I got in my ship and I went to our home, I brought you here to the native Trimp Zones. You don't remember that, but are pretty sure you weren't OK with it. Kidnapping definitely justifies taking this research Heirloom you just found. Cell 80 You disliked my plan and had to be forced, so I wiped your mind and plotted your course. I came up with plans for equipment and resorts, I wrote all I knew and left you reports. Oh HE wrote those? Now that you think about it, you can see a lot of ways the designs could be improved, and unlocked Carpentry II! Cell 90 Your Trimps grew strong while I watched and waited, Their loyalty can not be debated. You knew not of my plan, yet participated, Now bow to me or be terminated. Yeah you don't really feel too much like bowing and probably won't be doing that. You did find Helium which you feel no qualms about keeping for yourself. Cell 100 Druopitee collapses to the floor. You were hoping he'd be a little more sane, but whatever. You shut down the corruption device and hope the planet will repair itself soon, then you rummage through his stuff and find keys, surely for the ship! You also find a massive stockpile of Helium. Your skills at salvaging things from this Spire have helped you unlock Looting II. You notice a small timeworn chest in the back of the room, where Druopitee had been storing the Skeletimp bones that he had collected over many timelines. You open it and find 20 Perfect Skeletimp Bones! You can tell though that these bones won't be here next time. The Spire's power grants you a permanent 4x bonus to all Dark Essence you collect, you can carry an additional Heirloom back through the Portal, and your Portal has also modified itself to now Liquify Zones equal to 5% of your highest Zone reached. You're not quite sure what a liquify is, but you're excited to find out! You've also found a large, pulsing core that seems to be powering the Spire. You try to carefully remove it but instead smash it into 20 still-humming pieces! You give the pieces to your Scientists, who name the magical new material "Spirestones" and use them to begin construction on your own Spire! You've helped the Trimps establish a legendary population and economy, and have brought down the man responsible for the chaos in this world. You could leave now and the Universe will forever be better because you existed. Trimps will erect statues of you as long as their civilization survives. But you know there are still other spires out there, pumping Corruption into the planet. Maybe the statues would be bigger if you stayed and helped out? Loot Standard loot in the Spire is the same as in normal zones. The only difference is that the Spire is also populated with golden safes, which drop Metal - 50x the amount of a standard metal cell. On top of this, every cell that doesn't give one of the main Spire rewards gives the following amount of Helium: ::200 Helium reward * 0.05 * (1.01 ^ cell) Furthermore, every row beaten in the Spire will increase all future loot, including Helium, by 2% per each beaten row, for a potential total of 20%. This bonus resets after using the Portal. Below is a list of all the rewards found by defeating certain parts of the Spire. These are not marked by any icons on the grid. The book icons still represent the default mega books, as the Spire is effectively Zone 200. Note that the perks are one-time unlocks, so you will not see them on subsequent Spire runs. Enemy strength Below is a table showing base attack and health values of imps on selected cells of the Spire. These values have to be multiplied by the attack/health multipliers of specific imps for the final value at those cells. Corrupted imps stats are the same as every other imp in the Spire, with the only difference that these imps get corrupted abilities. Compared to the baseline, creatures in the spire have the following modifiers: : Attack: (1.17+8*s/100)^c : Health: (1.14+2*s/100)^c Where s'' is the number of spires cleared, and ''c is the current cell number. This means the first spire gives an effective power multiplier of 6.6 million, or about 22 world zones. Druopitee Druopitee has 23.5Uv Health (2.35e67 in Scientific Notation). Because Druopitee is actually an Improbability, it can be hit with MagnetoShriek. Given that the player should have at least 6 robotrimps by this point, his attack is thus: Corruption Corruption in the Spire occurs as normal, and although the strength of corrupted imps remains the same as standard imps in this area, some of the corrupted abilities for early runners of the Spire can be devastating, such as Corrupted Sharpness, which reduces the Trimps' health by a percentage. The Headstart Mastery will cause more corrupted cells to spawn in the Spire, hence increasing the chance of cells containing Corrupted Sharpness or other undesirable abilities. However, as the difficulty curve of the Spire is way more immense than standard difficulty curve in the world zones, players who are reaching far into the Spire will be able to go through the starting rows killing enemies in one hit, vastly reducing the danger of corrupted cells. Build Your Own Spire Once the player has beaten the Spire for the first time, they can start building their personal Spire. Additional Spires In patch 4.5, additional Spires have been added to the game starting from Zone 300 and thereafter every 100 zones. In order to see Spire II, you must have beaten the original Spire, and to see Spire III, you must have beaten Spire II and so on. They serve as an extension to the main storyline above, and the final cell of each subsequent Spire features an Echo of Druopitee (since you've already killed him at the first Spire). Similar to the original Spire, once 10 groups of Trimps are defeated, you will be kicked out of the current Spire and returned to the world corresponding to your current location. Due to the world being affected by Nature, the subsequent Spires are affected by the corresponding Nature as shown below (the cycle repeats for later Spires): Story Warning: The following sections contain major spoilers on the main storyline. Click on Expand to see the content. Spire II (Zone 300) Cell 20 Everything in this Spire seems less tidy than the last, he never thought the first was something you could pass. You find a small note amongst some Nullifium. Healthy mutation bad... Slows delirium Well that doesn't really sound like a bad thing. You found 200 Nullifium! Cell 40 As you near the halfway point without too much strife, the Spire itself seems to become alive. You don't know what could be activating it since Druopitee is dead, so you keep your head down and you watch where you tread. There's also some little containers floating a tiny bit off the ground, so you go check em out. You help yourself to a container filled with Helium! Cell 50 Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a creature who doesn't seem like he belongs. You walk up closer and notice that it's a Trimp! Only this Trimp is purple instead of blue, obviously a result of some experiments by Druopitee. You let him know not to worry, and that you'll keep him safe. You name him Fluffy, and vow to never send him in to battle. Gained 1 Trimp! (If the player has at least 1 point in Capable): Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a creature who doesn't seem like he belongs. You walk up closer and notice that it's Fluffy! You turn around expecting to see your other Fluffy, but there is only one. You turn back as he waves at you in recognition, you feel a bit lightheaded, but you've had weirder things happen on this planet. You decide to keep moving up the Spire with your new old friend. Cell 60 A humming vibration suddenly fills the air, and a voice booms from the walls. There is a piece of me in every last Spire I will ensure that Corruption is never retired Though your resolve is something that I admire Your little plan will surely backfire So it seems like all of the Spires are actually sentient thanks to Druopitee. You're just glad the narrator isn't trying to do the poetry anymore. Hey wait... You found 300 Nullifium! Cell 70 I see you found my notes on my Healthy mutation I bet you even think it could be your salvation Improving this world must be quite the temptation But your journey will surely end in frustration Well, you definitely want to get your hands on some of that Healthy mutation now. You found a Z400 Heirloom! Cell 80 Nothing here but a bunch of boxes, so you decide to rummage through them. You found 5 of each type of Nature Token! Cell 90 Even if you were able, which you surely are not A Healthier world would not hasten your trot For there's strength in Health and you would be distraught At the difficult challenge you yourself had wrought It sounds like he's trying to tell you that the Healthy mutation would make your enemies even stronger. Still seems like releasing it would be the right thing to do, though. You figure you'll help yourself to another container filled with Helium! Cell 100 As the Echo of Druopitee falls, you notice a large tank of some brown looking liquid, and you see pipes and tubes running from it to the top of the Spire. A label on the tank seems to indicate that this is the Healthy mutation and that you shouldn't touch it. But you know that what you want and what Druopitee wants are different things, so you start turning all the nozzles you can find. A fine brown mist begins to spout from the top of the Spire and you can tell that the world is finally healing. Now you just hope he was lying about this making the enemies stronger... You find a large stockpile of ' Helium '''and '''a brand new Spire Core'! For your first time killing this Echo in any timeline, you have permanently added another 5% to your Liquification bonus and earned 20 bones! You have also unlocked the Capable perk! Spire III (Zone 400) Cell 20 There seems to be a pattern here of each spire looking considerably more trashed than the one before it. The walls feel cold and the vibration inside is very faint. Nobody's watching you, so you dig around looking for some stuff to take. You found 400 Nullifium! Cell 40 The vibrations within the walls grow stronger with each step you take towards the top. The air has become noticeably warmer, and you expect the walls to start talking to you again soon. You help yourself to a container filled with Helium! Cell 50 Fluffy suddenly drops to all of his extremities and begins closely inspecting the walls. After a few moments he chooses a location and smashes a hole in it, then pulls a small book out of said hole. Without even opening it up, he eats the book and gains experience! What a magnificent creature. Cell 60 WHAT WHO How... That didn't seem very coherent. It seems like destroying his Echo in the last Spire has made some sort of impact. You found 600 Nullifium! Cell 70 I see that you're attempting some planetary healing Leaving me steaming in an unappealing feeling Your freewheeling and stealing has just reached the ceiling Now commence kneeling or be sent off reeling At least he's gained enough consciousness back to continue with the threats. You know that now is not the time to back down. You found a Z400 Heirloom! Cell 80 It's obvious that you want the Corruption to slow So I'll point out something you might not yet know My Spires are infinite, there is no plateau You are doomed and you've been so since long long ago His Spires might be infinite, but it's not possible for his consciousness to be. You decide you'll worry about the rest of the spires once you've beaten Druopitee in to nothingness. You found 10 of each type of Nature Token! Cell 90 Still you climb on, won't your strength ever waver? You're determined to be this planet's true savior? Stop to reconsider, we could be something greater Or continue your path as a time traveling slaver Slaver?! Your Trimps all know that they're free to leave whenever they want. He's just trying to get under your skin! You figure you'll help yourself to another container filled with Helium! Cell 100 Well, that's one Druopitee and two Echoes of Druopitee down now. He says that he has infinite Spires and infinite versions of himself, but you could tell at the end there that his Echoes are losing power. You might be able to knock the sentience out of all of his Spires by just clearing one more! You set your sights 100 zones forward, turn some more nozzles to spread some more Health around the world, you take your helium, spit on the floor of the Spire, and move on. You find a large stockpile of ' 'Helium '''and '''a brand new Spire Core! For your first time killing this Echo in any timeline, you have permanently added another 5% to your Liquification bonus and earned 20 bones! You have also unlocked the Cunning perk! Spire IV (Zone 500) Cell 20 As you guessed before you even stepped in, this Spire is in even worse condition than the one before. The air is colder, the walls are more still, and there's a feeling of vacancy. Might as well look for stuff to take! You found 800 Nullifium! Cell 40 You wonder if the Echo of Druopitee will even be able to speak anymore. You know he'll be at the top waiting, just like the infinite other Spires, but maybe he'll just leave you be this time. You help yourself to a container filled with Helium! Cell 50 Fluffy suddenly drops to all of his extremities and begins closely inspecting the walls. After a few moments he chooses a location and smashes a hole in it, then pulls a small book out of said hole. Without even opening it up, he eats the book and gains experience! What a magnificent creature. Cell 60 The Spire is warming up again. Maybe Druopitee will make his final appearance soon. You found 1200 Nullifium! Cell 70 Please just go around, there's nothing to see Why is my demise something you must guarantee? I beg you once more, please hear my plea We could rule for all time, just you and me No thanks, Druopitee. It's kinda nice to see him scared though! You found a Z500 Heirloom! Cell 80 Well here is something I wouldn't normally say Since it seems like you won't be going away Each of my Echoes you slay makes my mind decay I may not be able to communicate after today Yes, that was becoming pretty obvious. His mind must really be decaying fast if he thought this admission would be anything other than motivating. You found 15 of each type of Nature Token! Cell 90 Why don't you care that you're making things harder? To repair the planet you'd give enemies armor? When I brought you here, I thought you'd be smarter But it seems like there's no room left to barter No, there's not. You're almost there. You figure you'll help yourself to another container filled with Helium! Cell 100 As this third Echo of Druopitee falls, the Spire suddenly feels twice as cold. Druopitee told you that he placed infinite versions of himself in infinite Spires, but his will should no longer be conscious in any of them. You turn another set of knobs to release some more of the Healthy mutation in to the world, and you figure there's nothing better to do than to keep looking for more to release. You just wouldn't be surprised to not hear from Druopitee again, at least not in this timeline. You find a large stockpile of Helium '''and '''a brand new Spire Core! For your first time killing this Echo in any timeline, you have permanently added another 5% to your Liquification bonus and earned 20 bones! You have also unlocked the Curious perk! Spire V (Zone 600) Cell 20 While you walk through the Spire, you whistle a tune. You haven't yet tired, your motivations zoom. As Fluffy checks for loot in this dark, dusty room, you suddenly see fire and hear a huge boom. You found 1600 Nullifium! Cell 40 The fires still grow, but they leave a clear path. Just one direction shown, the thought makes you laugh. Unwisely Druopitee tried to rig this booby trap, but the fire shows the way to go so you thank him for the map. You help yourself to a container filled with Helium! Cell 50 Fluffy suddenly drops to all of his extremities and begins closely inspecting the walls. After a few moments he chooses a location and smashes a hole in it, then pulls a small book out of said hole. Without even opening it up, he eats the book and gains experience! What a magnificent creature. Cell 60 Against your better judgment, you continue to climb. Heat fills this dungeon, and doubt fills your mind. You feel a great evil that's long been confined, but with reluctance you move on for the good of Trimpkind. You found 2400 Nullifium! Cell 70 You're close to the top of this large, awful tower. Your fearful thoughts drop, your will is empowered. Luckily you have Fluffy to support you in this hour, you two will never stop until these echoes are devoured. You found a Z600 Heirloom! Cell 80 The presence here is unique from what you felt before. You know it can't speak but it's not done for. An intrusive thought knocks on your mind's back door: You are weak. I'll be on the top floor. You found 20 of each type of Nature Token! Cell 90 Another thought enters your mind, this time louder than before: Your death warrant's signed, soon you'll be no more. I gave you everything you have, it was no easy chore. Your Trimps are MINE, prepare for war! Even in death this guy's a dick. You figure you'll help yourself to another container filled with Helium! Cell 100 As yet another Echo of Druopitee fades into nothingness, you feel something urging you to check underneath a loose stone in the corner of the room. After lifting it up, you find a small notebook with the words "Global Domination" written on it. The text all seems to be in Druopitee's handwriting, which you instantly recognize from the books you've found around the planet. The first few pages all discuss Druopitee's success with various creatures here, followed by multiple pages documenting failures at attempts to control the Trimps. The very last page with any writing in it indicates that Druopitee intended to create leaders they'd be more likely to follow, by creating clones of himself mixed with varying amounts of Trimp DNA. Is this where Fluffy came from?! You find a large stockpile of Helium '''and '''a brand new Spire Core!. For your first time killing this Echo in any timeline, you have permanently added another 5% to your Liquification bonus and earned 20 bones! You have also unlocked the Classy perk! Loot The rewards for beating certain cells from Spire II onwards are shown in the following table: Similar to the original Spire, metal safes (with 50x metal loot) also populate these Spires. In addition, all cells without any loot on them reward Helium corresponding to the formula from the original Spire. Healthy Cells "Repairing the planet, finally?" If Spire II is cleared, Healthy cells will start appearing in the World starting Zone 301 with 2 Healthy cells, then increasing by 1 every 15 zones cleared. They will begin replacing Corrupted cells with a brown, earthy color. Healthy cells reward 3x the value of Corrupted cells for 45% of a zone's Omnipotrimp Helium per cell, but the enemies are stronger (whether they are fast or not depends on the Imp), and have further buffs to their special abilities, as per the table below: The number of Healthy cells will stop increasing if a later Spire is not fully cleared, i.e. Zone 400 has 8 Healthy cells; if Spire III is cleared, then the number keeps increasing, but if Spire III is not cleared, then there will be 8 Healthy cells every zone thereafter. Strategies See Guide:How to attempt the Spire. Trivia * In patch 4.9, new story was added to Spire V (Zone 600). * In patch 4.5, new Spires now appear every 100 zones after the original Spire, provided one clears the previous Spire. Also, the 5 Bones reward from cell 90 has been replaced by Helium. In addition, permanent rewards like extra Bones and Liquification of early zones are added. * In patch 3.6, every row beaten in the Spire now grants an additional multiplier to all future earned Helium for the duration of the run. * In patch 3.51, Spire's metal reward per each golden safe was increased from 10x to 50x. * The spire can be thought of as an overlay for z200. All of the z200 drops are in place, waiting to be picked up. Dropping out of the spire causes the spire metal safes to become empty cells, but the rest of the zones layout is unchanged, and progress on z200 resumes exactly where you left off in the spire. * The map bonus works in the spire. * Spire was added in patch 3.4. Category:About the game